Central City 2024
by UltimateSaturn
Summary: Set between the events of season 1 and 2, where when Barry and Ronnie saved the the city they were actually transported to the future but this wasn't their future it was the original timeline before the Reverse Flash had changed it and now they have to come to terms that they were a mistake. PLEASE REVIEW
1. What Might Have Been

Central City April 23rd 2024

Central City has changed, it used to be an average boring, run of the mill city but now it was more. S.T.A.R Labs had revolutionised the city, new tall skyscrapers have been built becoming icons for the people, after it was bought by Queen Industries it allowed for branches all over the world. But one thing Central City can be thankful for is a person who provides it with hope, a symbol for the betterment of the world, his name is The Flash the Scarlett Speedster.

This morning was a fairly usual one, but there was something going on at the peer. The Yakuza were recently making money off of the sale of metahumans, people with powers given to them by a dark matter wave released by the S.T.A.R labs particle accelerator explosion 4 years ago. The Yakuza had become prepared they had reinforced armour and specialised guns packing laser bullets which can kill almost anyone. The group of about a dozen thugs gathered around a large crate, one of which got slightly closer and turned to the others.

"My fellow humans, a friend of mine once told me that metahumans were God's mistake but in my opinion they have ushered in a new age, the age of miracles!" The Yakuza leader exclaimed.

Suddenly an arrow landed in the middle of the group of thugs, a green light and menacing bleep came from the arrow head which caused all of their guns to be magnetically pulled to it, crushing them.

"Kinda makes the rest of us redundant, don't you think?" called a green hooded man with a bow atop the crate that the man was about to open.

"The Green Arrow leader of the Legion, a bit far from Star City." He said cocking his head and with a smirk, as if he was not being afraid of the emerald archer.

"Ah you remembered me, here I thought that The Flash had taken over my popularity." He said sarcastically taunting them.

"So legionnaire, got anything else to say?" the leader said crossing his arms.

"Yeah guess what the best part is of being in the Legion is..." he started to say.

"He isn't alone." Called out Black Canary on top of another crate wearing her classic black leather uniform and platinum blonde wig, next to her was The Red Arrow who wore a red version of Oliver's suit say for his metal right arm, dual wielding crossbows holstered on his back and the arsenal of weapons at his disposal.

The three used the moments distraction as a diversion to jump down and begin their attack. Green Arrow knocked the leader out while jumping down hitting him in the face with the full force of his bow, he then swung around hitting another then kicking him down, finishing it off by pulling an arrow out of his quiver and nailing him with a Taser point and shot a similar arrow at a third. His red counterpart similarly jumped down but used his bionic arm to grab one of them and hurl him across ten feet into the river from which he swam to shore but then collapsed from exertion, he punched out another then used his crossbow on a third. Black Canary used her extensive martial arts knowledge to counter 3 punches, then sweep kick the three down. She punched one a few more times knocking him out, one of the others got up and got her into a hold but she grabbed him by the collar and threw him over her head slamming him head first into the concrete, she spun kick taking the last out. The three of them each fought the last three off together, Green Arrow countered a punch and pulled the thugs arm behind him then shot an arrow into his back, Red Arrow slid underneath one's legs and used both his crossbows to shoot him in the back and Black Canary spun around the last one, elbowing him in the back and kicked him in the knee finally putting him in a sleeper hold. The three turned to the leader who stumbled to his feet and opened the crate locks then fell back into unconsciousness.

The heroes watched as three men walked out of the crate which had power dampeners inside, but once they got outside they could use them. It was Heatwave a metahuman with ability to shoot fire out of his hands, Captain Cold who could shoot ice out of his hands and finally Girder who could turn his skin into metal.

"Well I presume you're not going to let us go our separate ways." Cold called out in his trademark monotone voice stretching the end of his sentence.

"What do you think." Green Arrow stated as he shot an arrow at Cold who used an ice shield to protect himself.

While Cold shot at Black Canary who dodged and proceeded to follow her into the sea of shipping crates behind her Heatwave went after Red Arrow who dragged the fight to the side and Girder charged Green Arrow into a Crate crushing it in the process, Green Arrow managed to slip through his legs running about 6 feet away then turned back shooting an arrow into him but he turned his skin to metal, protecting himself.

"When you gonna learn that your arrows don't do crap?" He shouted walking slowly up to him holding his arms out with a stupid smirk on his face.

"What do ya think of these ones?" He said shooting an explosive arrow which pushed him back, Girder ran up to him whilst Green Arrow ran back while continuing to shoot Girder with explosive arrows halting his progress each time.

Meanwhile Cold was searching for Canary amongst the rows of shipping crates, she was hiding somewhere.

"You gonna show up Ms cause I've got banks to rob and a team to reunite." He said nonchalantly.

All of a sudden the wall of a shipping container next to him flew in his face knocking him back, Black Canary used her Canary Cry to do it as she had been hiding in the crate.

"We have a team to." She said walking up to him but was met with an uppercut to the face knocking her on the ground.

"Forgot, the accelerator gave you powers too." He said.

She then back flipped off the ground, then front flipped while kicking him in the face. He tried to use an ice punch but it was countered and she then dislocated his shoulder and kicked him back.

"But here's the thing about my powers I didn't need them before, it's just a bonus." She then made her way back to the dock.

Red arrow was dodging all of Heatwave's shots with his acrobatics, but he was becoming tired and heatwave was just getting started.

"Ha ha ha, how's it going after Merlyn cut off your arm? Looks like it makes you slower." He laughed while finally striking him down causing minor burns.

"It does have an upside." He said while shooting a spark arrow disorientating him allowing him to run up to him and grab his hand with his metal one and crushing it just as he was charging it up with heat. This made him drop to his knees in pain, Red Arrow then finished him off with a sweep kick.

The three heroes gathered together, but then became aware of Captain Cold who had gotten up and was charging up a massive Ice barrage which made the ground around him freeze over as well as his body. But before he could make his play a streak of red and yellow lightning came from behind him punching him over to the ground, it then circled the dock tying up the Yakuza and putting the metahumans except from Black Canary into the power dampening crate and locking them in. The streak then slowed down and walked up to them, it was The Flash the hero of Central City.

"Now what do you guys think you're doing fighting crime in my city?" The Flash said smirking with his classic smile.

"Not much considering this." Green Arrow said grabbing Flash's hand and raising it as a sign of their friendship.

"We better get to Watchtower and get this finished up." Black Canary told the two.

"K sure see you there I got some stuff to take care of at the station, seeya in bit." Flash said then sped off.

"I'm never gonna get used to that." Red Arrow said looking over at the flashes of light from the streets of the city.

"Yeah me neither." Green Arrow said putting a hand on his shoulder.

 _Watchtower_

The watchtower was a codename for certain Queen Industries buildings around the world which doubled as basis for the Legion, the nearest to their current location will be the one that they default to. But the one in Central City was different as it was fully branded with the Legion logo on it as well as this it had a large courtyard where there were golden statues of the members with a special section for the fallen heroes, there were three statues in that section being of Hawkman, Wildcat and Firestorm which was actually specifically a memorial for Martin Stein who died of old age. The building itself was white with a gold Legion logo on top. The top floor was completely private to the Legion, technicians and anyone else weren't allowed in there.

The floor had everyone's uniforms held in cases placed around the sides of the room. On the far wall was a mural of all the member's silhouettes with a massive super computer in front of it. The main floor had lab benches and armouries containing any weapons that they would possibly need. Oliver had taken off his hood and mask and was speaking with the rest of the Legion through a video conference each of the members had their own screen positioned in a circle around Oliver, Roy and Laurel.

"This group of Yakuza have been taken down how are things going in Detroit?" Black Canary asked Vixen who was on the monitor to her right.

"They are almost taken care of just have to collect some more evidence on them before I can convict all of them, they're currently in police custody." Vixen answered.

"The Yakuza are running scared how about we start taking out the triad before they seize any territory." Atom said on the monitor to the front of them.

"That's a good idea especially since they have taken some mystical artefacts over here in London, how about we work on this together." Replied John Constantine who was on the monitor behind them.

"I think that's a good idea, how about me and Mr Terrific handle things in Bludhaven. Huntress said from the monitor on the left.

"K sure sounds good." Mr Terrific said from the monitor between Ray and Vixen.

"Why is your codename Mr Terrific I can come up with something so much better." Vibe said, his monitor was to the left of Red Arrow.

"Listen that's enough while the rest of the team are busy with Grodd we need to keep things at bay here." Green Arrow told him.

"Yeah I'm sure we can start cracking down on the Triad in Star City." Red Arrow said.

"Alright Vibe I need you to check out a gang here in Central other than that, meeting adjourned. Long live the Legion." Oliver said while turning off the feed.

Just as he did that The Flash came running in and knocked over one of the monitors causing sparks to go everywhere.

"Nice moves, you do realise that I paid for that right?" Oliver said turning to Barry who just removed his cowl.

"Oh come on it's fine, you're loaded." Barry said shyly while scratching the back of his neck.

"Guys I gotta go Thea needs me to help her with something." Roy said noticing a text on his phone. He walked out hugging Laurel and Oliver on the way out while just giving Barry a handshake.

"Seeya kid." Oliver called out to his former sidekick.

"I better head off too got to be in court in 2 hours and I need to shower." Laurel said removing her mask. She kissed Oliver on the cheek softly while turning to leave.

"Can I join you in the shower?" Oliver smiled, making Laurel wink at him and Barry cringe. She then left the room.

"What does she see in you?" Barry asked after she left.

"I have no idea." Oliver laughed.

"I remember when we met you too were in a lot of hot water." Barry said.

"That was eleven years ago Barry and a lot has changed, I feel like I've finally been allowed to calm down and be myself, Laurel makes me happy she's my rock always been there for me knows me better than anyone else if you count the island it only took 17 years and several bad haircuts but I'm finally allowed to relax." Oliver said turning to the balcony looking out over the city with Barry following suit.

"Yeah same with Iris, we even have kids. Speaking of which are you and Laurel ever gonna?" Barry asked turning to him.

"We're too old, and this life can't allow for it, William is 19 now so he and I can work with it but a small child is just too much for me. I'm happy for you Barry you had your life together before the accelerator went off so you can manage." Oliver said looking back at him.

"Oh please Bart's a handful, but yeah I guess you're right. Funny when we first met we were both after the same person." Barry said.

"Felicity, I was so lost after that Christmas when Darkh killed her but I realise now that it wouldn't have worked, she loved Oliver Queen not the Green Arrow, she couldn't take the stress of this life and she put the relationship first which is what you should do for any job, but this one. Laurel and I just fit into this life perfectly." Oliver said reminiscing about his ex fiancé.

"How did you slap a ring on her finger?" Barry asked.

"You don't want to know." Oliver said walking back inside with one of his smirks which from passed experience Barry knew not to pry any further for the sake of his sanity.

Just as he was about to walk in a massive blue and black hole in the sky opened up, it shot out light in almost every direction, pulling sheets of paper, cars, trucks, people and even buildings into it. It tore a hole into space time sucking everything into its ominous vortex creating insane winds in every direction.

"Ollie!" Barry shouted making Oliver run up to him.

"What the hell!" he exclaimed, he was rarely speechless but today was the day he couldn't fathom what was happening, just managing to put on his mask and hood. "Barry get us there now." He ordered.

Barry sped Oliver and himself to a park which was just underneath the singularity. The two attempted damage control, Oliver got a couple infants out of a burning car while Barry ran throughout the streets doing the same once he was done he came back to Oliver's side. The two had a look of doom on their faces thinking it was the end of the world, they didn't have to exchange words to show their feelings but Barry decided to anyways, noticing Oliver's depressed expression.

"Listen man I'm with you till the end of the line." Barry turned to Oliver putting his left arm on his corresponding shoulder and looking him in the eye.

But then as quickly as the singularity opened, it closed in on its self causing all the debris in the air to fall back down, Barry quickly ran saving anyone in the way while Oliver stood back and shot explosive arrows destroying any debris he could before it hit the ground. The two got back together a little further down the path but then noticed something else, two men falling out of the sky just where the black hole was.

"Barry I need you to listen to me, I need you to run in circles really fast and when I say "now" you need to shoot the residual lightning at the arrows." Oliver told him.

"But that will kill them!" Barry said.

"They'll die either way." Oliver said which made Barry do as he said.

He ran and ran as fast as possible without causing any damage, Oliver aimed two arrows at the men in the sky, he then let go of three bowstring.

"Now Barry!" Oliver called out which made Barry come to a screeching halt and then propelled the lighting towards the arrows which allowed them to get more speed and distance, they reached the men and attached themselves to their bodies using magnets. The knocks of the arrows opened up revealing parachutes letting the two fall safely down to the park.

The two heroes went up to the men to see if they were ok but were shocked to see their appearances. One was clad in skin tight maroon leather with yellow lightning across his body with a familiar cowl and the other was wearing a standard black sweatshirt but had a tachyon enhancer on his chest and his face was too familiar. They were dressed as The Flash and Firestorm. The latter of the two men looked exactly like Ronnie Raymond from what seemed like decade ago. Same thing went for the man in the Flash suit once he removed his mask. Barry and Oliver were shocked to see them sitting right there, as the look alikes roused the one who looked like Barry opened his eyes and saw their faces and the world around him wiping the blood off his face.

"What happened?" Barry's double asked turning to the others.


	2. The Future

_Legion Tower, Central City_

Oliver and Barry dragged the unconscious bodies of the young Barry and Ronnie and laid them down on a lab table. After putting Ronnie down Oliver stood back and stared at the two and raised his arms in upheaval.

"Oliver what is going on? Why does he look like me?" Barry said looking at his counterpart.

"I don't know" Oliver answered.

"Everyman?" Barry pondered.

"He's dead, you were actually at my wedding, you saw it happen." Oliver replied turning to Barry.

All of a sudden the young Barry and Ronnie woke up as Oliver's tranquillisers had worn off.

"What the hell?" the young Ronnie said.

"Yeah what gives Oliver, wait your hair is longer and why do you look like me? " He said looking at the two the younger Barry asked.

"We were hoping you could answer that." Oliver said.

"Could you answer this, where are we? " Ronnie asked while sitting up.

"Legion Tower." The older Barry said.

"What?" Ronnie said.

The younger Barry turned to the supercomputer behind him and looked at the date on the screen and was bewildered by what he saw, he was nine years in the future.

"2024, Ronnie we just time travelled. "Young Barry said turning to Ronnie.

"Time travel?" He said walking up to the screen, the two then looked over to the balcony and out into the city which was almost unrecognisable to the one that they knew. All they could do was stare at the sight that was before them.

"Well that would explain their ages." The older Barry said to Oliver quietly.

"Except for one thing, they're too young, look at your doppelganger's hands." He told him.

There older Barry looked at him and noticed that the Flash ring was missing from his right hand and there was no bump for his wedding ring on his left one, not to mention the fact that the suit was too bulky, the mask didn't even look like it fitted right, the red hue was more maroon than red and the emblem was all wrong as there was no white circle.

"Hey um Barry, that's weird, um when are you from?" Older Barry asked stumbling on his words letting his social anxiety break through.

"Uh April 24rd 2015." He said turning away from Ronnie who kept looking out at the buildings.

Once the words left his mouth the older heroes were shocked, and couldn't believe what he just said, Oliver debated pulling out his bow but resisted. Older Barry just couldn't believe what happening and his eyes were completely dazed.

"What?" The younger one wondered, Ronnie also turned around and walked next to him.

"What's wrong?" Ronnie asked.

"This doesn't make any sense, because the particle accelerator went off in 2020 so it is impossible that you time travelled from 2015 because The Flash didn't exist back then, neither did Firestorm, so I'm gonna ask you again, When are you from?" Oliver said in a gruff tone and got into a stance to hit Barry with a throwing arrow.

"Um that's not gonna be necessary, heck I'm too fast for you to get me with that." The younger Barry said.

"Kid you don't get it, he's the most dangerous man on Earth." The older one said about Oliver crossing his arms.

"Listen we're from 2015." Ronnie said getting ready for a fight.

"No, no you're not. Final warning." Oliver commanded turning on his voice modulator.

"Listen we're telling the truth." The younger Flash told him.

Oliver through the arrow, the younger Barry dodged it or so it seemed but he actually threw it in anticipation of the dodge so Barry actually ran right into it. Flash then grabbed his younger self and ran him right out of the tower and then out of the city to the farms. This allowed Oliver and Ronnie to get into a hand to hand fight.

The Flashes ran out into the middle of a corn field they stood around 10 feet away from each other, the younger Barry decided to leave his mask off.

"Listen I'm not a criminal." Barry said.

"Then why are you running?" Flash said rhetorically.

"I'm the Flash duh." He said then sped off.

He thought he had ran away and then started to slow down and admire the scenery but then the older Flash caught up to him and subsequently past, he stopped then proceeded to use his hands to create a vortex forcing him on his ass making him role over several times.

"Yeah you're definitely The Flash, the leather fetish, Final Fantasy version. Leather drags a lot, how do you not burst into flames?" The older Barry said laughing.

"Cisco made it." Barry said on the ground.

"That explains it." He said.

He then threw a speed punch but the kid dodged it, he then tried an uppercut now that he was standing up but it was also dodged and subsequently countered. The younger Barry Then ran 5 or so miles back then ran up to his older doppelganger and slammed him with a super sonic punch, which sent him flying miles back into several farm houses. The younger Barry Then ran back to Legion Tower.

Oliver used his superior martial arts to overpower Ronnie and throw him onto a lab bench and forced his fist onto his chest to keep him still. Ronnie grabbed a small knife that was lying on the table and jammed it into Oliver's arm allowing him to break free. Oliver ran behind the supercomputer and dislodged the knife from his bicep.

"Why did I go sleeveless?" He thought to himself.

Ronnie grabbed a handgun from Spartan's gear and held it up.

"Listen Mr Queen I don't want to hurt you, please come out." He said holding the gun out hesitantly.

All of a sudden the monitor turned on, The Older Firestorm was there with Power Girl, standing in a forest, there seemed to have a fire in the background.

"GA mission accomplished, Grodd is down and being brought in by A.R.G.U.S" Power Girl said happily, the two then noticed that Oliver wasn't in view as he was behind the computer but they did see the younger Ronnie shocked at the fact his older self was right there.

"What the..." Ronnie said looking up at the monitor.

The older Firestorm's eyes glowed a bright orange and so did the younger Ronnie, his body language changed, he dropped the gun, and looked around in the new body completely confused, but slowly he grew composure and his eyes turned to the same colour as his counterpart. Oliver turned around and stared at the seemingly possessed Firestorm.

"Mr Queen, are you all right?" He asked in a deeper, stronger, more powerful sounding voice.

Oliver then came out from behind the computer holding his right arm where the knife pierced. He turned to the monitor and looked at Power Girl. "Thank you I'll see you and the others soon." He said then closed the feed. The two Flashes came running in and crushed Huntress' display case, they then looked up at the two and stopped their fighting.

"What's going on?" The younger Barry asked.

"Allow me to explain, what the younger versions of us said is absolutely true, they are from a different time." Firestorm said.

"Well if that's true, then how are they younger and still have powers?" Older Barry asked.

"The Reverse Flash." Firestorm said.

"That nut from the future." Older Barry said while the other looked down.

"Long story short he changed the timeline causing neither Speedster to exist, which caused him to be marooned in the year 2000, in order to reclaim his speed and go home he accelerated the development of the particle accelerator creating metahumans in the year 2013." He told them.

"Why don't we remember this, our pasts are completely different?" The older Barry asked.

"Because the timeline is changing, that singularity, what brought Gorilla City to our earth and how Kara got stuck here, so much of the timeline is being changed the black hole that appeared is another result of it." He continued.

"Me and Ronnie left our timeline through a black hole like this one, on April 24th 2015, that means that tomorrow." The younger Barry said.

"You don't know that Barry." Firestorm said.

"Wait can someone explain to me what the hell happened to Ronnie?" Barry asked about his friends possessed condition.

"The Firestorm matrix is the fusing of two minds and bodies, while at first it was just Ronnie and Stein inhabiting the same body, but over the years they combined and formed a new consciousness and Martin Stein's body was no longer required so he..." Firestorm explained.

"Died, but his brain and thoughts are all within him it's just that Ronnie and Martin, well they don't exist anyone it is just Firestorm." Oliver said gesturing towards him.

"Also it allows me to take over anyone who is capable of supporting the matrix such as this younger Ronnie Raymond." He told the young Barry who couldn't comprehend what was happening.

"What? You mean Ronnie is gone?" Barry demanded.

"Yes." Firestorm said bluntly.

"I want him back?" Barry shouted.

"It's impossible." Firestorm said which caused Barry to run off into the city.

"I'll get him" The older one said and ran after him.

Oliver looked over to the supercomputer and saw that Vibe was still in the city, he then changed his serious composure to a more relaxed one. He then turned to Firestorm.

"Heya could you set the kid up with a fake ID, I've gotta go and see if Laurel, Roy and William are ok." Oliver said turning to get his assault quiver from his case.

"Why do you need that to check on your wife and surrogate children?" Firestorm asked folding his arms.

"You've known me long enough to know when I'm lying so." Oliver said hooding up and headed for the elevator.

"Well we do have the same father, your dad cheated on your mother a few times." Firestorm said.

"Always wondered why we looked alike." Oliver said closing the elevator doors.


End file.
